cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcakes 2
Unknown Author. Pinkie Pie had just finished up with Rainbow Dash. She needed to go upstairs to get some sewing needles. She was still covered in Dash's blood, oh the sweet taste lined her lips. She had never imagined Dash would taste so good. She did so hope her other friends would be just as exciting and delicious. She made her way up to the kitchen where she found three familiar fillies in her kitchen. The smallest, was Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister, she noticed Pinkie first. Luckily Pinkie had the sense to remove her cape of cutie marks before going up stairs. Pinkie Pie screamed which made the other two scream and run out. Apple Bloom laughed as they tripped over each other to get out. "What are ya covered in? It's a little early for nightmare night." She joked. "It's… cherry sauce. Wanna try some?" She grinned. Apple Bloom trotted up to the pink pony and licked the offered hoof. She paused as she actually drooled. "That's the sweetest cherry sauce ah ever tasted!" She actually licked all the way up to Pinkie's shoulder before she snapped out of it. "Ah-Ah'm sorry, ah don't know what came over me. How do ya make it! Ah bet it would be great in Applejack's pies." She jumped up and down. Cute little thing always questing for her cutie mark, then an idea crossed pinkie's mind, what would Ponyville do without her one day. She smiled wickedly at the little filly. "Yes, her pies would be great with my cherry sauce, why don't you come by next week when I am making another batch and I will show you how it's done." She patted the little filly on her soft red mane and scooted her toward the door. "REALLY? Can Scootalo and Sweetie Bell come too?" Her eyes lit up. "Of course not, you will never get a cutie mark in a group, ask any pony, no one ever got their cutie mark in a group. So just bring yourself, maybe you will be a baker, like me. " She drifted in to the madness that filled her mind for a moment before scooting Apple Bloom completely out the door. "Next weeeeek~" Apple Bloom was hesitant but she agreed and headed home. As soon as Apple Bloom left her sight, Pinkie Pie locked the door and shut off the lights, she then grabbed a needle and thread, there was sewing to be done this night. She posed Rainbow Dash and had a conversation with her. It was mostly about how she would become a wonder bolt..ahh just like old times. Pinkie went back upstairs bathed and went to bed knowing she would have a fresh batch of cupcakes in the morning. It was midway through the week when Rainbow Dash began to melt, maybe she didn't preserve her right, her beautiful blue fur had become green and even her rainbow mane lost it's color. Her previously taught face was now melted to one side, she was horrifying, perhaps Pinkie sewed her up too early. She frowned and saved what she could from her mistake and put it in a safe behind her banner, it was made for in case her good friends ever had their numbers drawn. She put in Rainbow Dash's good wing and her cutie mark. She then tossed the ruined remains in the back, the smell was rancid and she would have to clean it out soon. By the end of the week she had already drawn her next number and was waiting for dear Apple Bloom to arrive, their 'guest' had already arrived, Oh she hoped she wouldn't miss the wake up. She was staring out the window watching for the little filly's cute little bow. Apple Bloom had been looking forward to this all week, maybe this time she would finally get her cutie mark, if that cherry sauce was so good maybe it was her destiny. She ran the whole way to Sugarcube Corner. She noticed Pinkie Pie waiting in the window. It was a little creepy but to be expected from the overly hyper pony. Pinkie greeted her bounding about the entrance. "I'M SO EXCITED YOU'RE HERE!" She nearly tackled the foal. "Me too! Ah've been waiting for this all week!" She started to bounce as well as Pinkie's mood swept over her. Pinkie bounced over to the counter and pulled off the solo cupcake, and then showed it to Apple Bloom. "We are going to be making this kind of cupcake, give it a taste." She gave Apple Bloom the cupcake. Apple Bloom gobbled up the Cupcake and smiled, "Is it cherry?" Pinkie just smiled as the fluff began to drain from her hair. Apple Bloom began to feel really dizzy. "What the hay was in that cupcake?" She said, but then hit the floor. When Apple Bloom woke up she found herself chained to a wall, front hooves above her head and her head strapped to the wall. Her head was still spinning and room was dark. She heard some laughter on her right, it sounded like Pinkie Pie, but different. She peaked an eye open but shut it quickly as the light flickered on. She peaked out and gasped as the room came in to focus. She looked at the 'streamers', and balloons and screamed in horror at the 4 filly heads on the table. She couldn't believe it, where was she, how did she get here? She continued to look upon the horrors of the room, this can't be happening, who would do this? She tried to close her eyes but the visions still racked her mind. She couldn't get away from the sight, she started to cry. Pinkie bounded over to her, and put her hoof under her chin. "Aww Apple Bloom, you should feel grateful. I have never let anyone down here, it's a secret party." She giggled and a groan was heard from the other side of the room. Apple Bloom's eyes shot open, "What's that?!" She began to shake, the room seemed much less horrible with Pinkie. Her sweet smile and pink color and her over all enthusiasm it almost made the room disappear. She was then brought back to the horrible reality when Pinkie walked away to a table across the room. There on the table was a pony, someone she had seen before. He was on the farm for the winter wrap up this year. She noticed how he was positioned. His strong legs pinned by thick black straps. He was just waking up. Pinkie was getting something from across the room. It had a squeaky wheel and a multicolored cloth over it. The pony woke up and had about the reaction she did, however when his vision came to Apple Bloom he seemed to panic more. "Can you free the child?" He seemed far more worried about her. "Ooh don't worry I won't hurt her…though she might hurt you." Pinkie came into view with the table on wheels. In the light it was clear that the table was covered in pony skins. Her bladder emptied as she began to realize that everything in the room was made of pony parts. How could this be? How did the whole town not know this was happening? She was brought back to reality as the stallion cried out in pain. She looked just as Pinkie was removing his cutie mark from his flank. She was almost sick, she tried to look away but she was forced to watch. Watch as she was so lost in her work it was like she forgot Apple Bloom was there. She was crazy, she cut on of his ears off and only went half way in the other. Pinkie was disappointed how could she have made such a mistake, only taking off half the ear. She took it in her mouth and pulled the remaining off feeling that tear as the ear refused to leave his head. Tears and snot stained the strong stallion's face. She gave it one last hard rip and felt it finally come off around the bottom of his chin. "Oh my head wounds bleed like crazy, often more than they are worth." She licked his skull and watched him shudder in disgust. She slid off the table and grabbed her hacksaw. Pinkie brought it up to the top of his hip, She yanked down and removed it from its nice little socket. She then began to cut the loose appendage away sawing through the strong tendons like they were paper. She tossed them aside and was reminded of Apple Bloom's presence. She looked over at the horror struck filly and smiled. About an hour in, Apple Bloom must have lost her mind, because the jokes Pinkie Pie was making were funny, really funny. She got particularly giggly after she removed his back hooves and strapped them to her own hooves and pretended to be princess Celestia. She laughed like she had gone mad but truly this was the funniest thing ever. She even began to like the decorations they were fitting, even like they were the only things that could be acceptable in this sort of game. Right when the Stallion lost consciousness she unlocked Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom walked over to the table with the filly heads on in and picked up the one from her class. "HA, look who's a blank flank now. You don't even have a flank." She smiled and tossed the head back on the table. "Now we need to wake up our rude party guest. I mean really who falls asleep at a party?" She rolled her eyes, even though it happened every time it was no less rude. "Yeah you're right that is rude! He's not even old laike Granny Smith!" She took the needle from Pinkie and plunged it into the stallion's chest. Pinkie smiled with glee and hugged the little filly. She then pulled out a second needle and put it in the stallion's back. She opened the stallion's abdomen and then pushed the plunger into his heart. As the adrenaline coursed through him he snorted awake and choked on the blood from his missing tongue. Pinkie picked up and put Apple Bloom on the table. She smiled looking at his organs shifting. He gurgled in dismay as Apple Bloom began to stab at the abdominal sack, piercing the organs and spraying blood all over her fur. She laughed as she watched the life leave the stallion's eyes. She bit into his muscle and chewed on the meat as it filled her mouth. "Oh my, Ah think.. Ah love making cupcakes! " She had a wicked smile. "OH MY GOSH! I am so happy to hear that! I never thought I would be able to find someone like me!" She leaped up and down splashing in the bloody mess in her assistant had made. "Although next time be a little less messy, we have to clean now, and I don't think I can save too much from him," She sliced off his face and didn't manage to save the eye lids. She scoffed and threw it in a bucket. His skull was pretty though she removed the meat putting it in a bucket then put the skull in some boiling water. She looked to Apple Bloom who was still marveling at the body. "Sweetie, do you want to help me make cupcakes every week?" She pulled the filly off the table. "REALLY? Ah would love to! Can ah do more next time?" She bounded up to hug Pinkie Pie. "We will have to work on your technique but I think so." She licked some blood off the foal's forehead. They cleaned up the mess and themselves and removed the skull to paint tomorrow. They went up to the bakery and made the specialty cupcakes. And as Apple Bloom left the whole night all she could think about was the sweet taste of meat and the nectar of fresh blood. She woke up several times during the night just so hungry. When she got up in the morning she looked at her flank and there on her flank was a cupcake. It was destiny! Apple Bloom walked to the bakery down to the basement, she saw the pink mare cleaning the tools for their next victim. Apple Bloom had a sudden idea pop in her head that made her want to spring in delight. "Hey pinkie." Said the yellow filly. "Yes Apple Bloom?" Pinkie said with joy. "I think we should do Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon next!" Apple Bloom said with glee. "THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Pinkie said with excitement. A moment later, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wake up, to discover being strapped to a table. "W-WHATS GOING ON, WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?!" Said diamond tiara, she then spotted the gorey decor set in the room. "WHAT IS ALL THIS!?!". Silver spoon began to cry. Apple Bloom walked in, "APPLE BLOOM, THANK CELESTIA YOU'RE HERE! HELP US!" The two filly's said together. Pinkie was setting the table for Apple Bloom. "Ah don't think so." Apple Bloom snickered as she walked to the table. "WHY NOT!?!" Silver spoon said with anger and paranoia. "Don't you idiots remember the things you did to me and my friends?" Apple Bloom said with a deep tone, "WE'RE SORRY, WE'll NEVER DO IT AGAIN! J-just please let us go..." Said silver spoon with sadness as tears blinded her vision. Apple Bloom picked up a scalpel. "Don't ya worry ya'll, after all," Apple Bloom raised the scalpel only to shock the two foals. "It'll be all over soon..." Apple Bloom was laughing out of control like a maniac. Category:CreepyPasta Article